


Return to the dead

by 4ssassin4hire, imnotacyborg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aoba is dead, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Sadness, dmmd - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ssassin4hire/pseuds/4ssassin4hire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotacyborg/pseuds/imnotacyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has been away for some time, he wanted to surprise Aoba and show how much he has changed for him. Thing is, Aoba died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a HC that me and tumblr user @imnotacyborg came up with. check out her blog because 1. there is amazing content 2. she draw some amazing stuff and 3. she is the nicest person you will ever talk to

~~~~~~~~~~Bad Ending ~~~~~~~~~~

 

Upon returning to Heibon, the workplace of the one who saved his life, the aura of the place seemed, different. He stood outside the door, the colours still just as bright as they once were, the air still smelled the same, and the old scratch that he noticed upon his first visit was still there too. And yet, it was different. Why? He didn’t care, he opened the door and walked into the store. He expected the shouts of the children, and the electrical whirring of the cleaning bot, and he wished for the blue haired boy to run and shout at him for leaving for so long. But he didn’t.  
Figuring that he could be out on a delivery, he waited outside the door. He waited. And he waited until dark. And yet, there was no sign of him. Could he be sick?   
He returned to his hotel, he had hoped that it would be with the other and he had ordered room service, but he figured he wouldn’t need it now, cancelled it and went to sleep early.  
\-------------  
He awoke and suited up again, he wanted to look smart, he wanted to show him how much he had changed, and changed for the better.  
He went back to Heibon, just to make sure, and still no sign of him. Even the boss wasn’t there, so he couldn’t ask him. Maybe he should turn to the Seragaki household for answers? But he felt as though he shouldn’t, something felt different. He took a slow walk, pondering the feelings he had. The feelings that were blessed to him.  
\--------------  
He lingered infront of the door. What was making him feel this way? Remembering the reason for his visit, he rapped on the door.   
A small pattering of feet were gradually getting closer to the door. Expecting the door to swing open he stepped back and straightened his posture. Instead, a small ball of fur emerged from an opening in the bottom of the door.   
“………….Noiz” It wasn’t a question, merely a statement, and the little ALLmate returned inside. Noiz heard a mechanical click and the door slowly opened. The small dog was sitting, waiting for the door to open and reveal the newly formed Noiz.   
“Please follow me” The familiar voice was a comfort to him, it reminded him of his blue haired love and the experiences they had shared. The ALLmate turned into the living room and what Noiz saw was heart-breaking. The old lady, the one who had cared for her grandson as if he were her own. He had come to love her and to see her in this condition, it was a tragedy.  
“Something….to…say..hah?” her slurred, barely there words, they still held that bite that had scolded him a good while back. But the slow beep of the heart monitor was louder. It was so much louder. And the creak of the stark white bed was nearly enough to overpower her words. But she stayed strong. He could see how strong she was, atleast he knew where Aoba had get it from.  
Aoba….where was Aoba?   
“Excuse me, Miss Seragaki?” he kept his words quiet, soft and gentle.  
“Enough…with the….formalities….what..do you want?” still the overpowering beep was there, it was lingering, like the shadow of death.  
“Aoba, where is he?” surely he would be here caring for his grandmother?   
“Dead”  
It was blunt. Quick and yet, the pain, it wasn’t quick. It stayed. It hurt. His mind was in overdrive. Thinking of how he could have never known. Why hadn’t he known? How had he died? And….why did he leave? Maybe, maybe if he had stayed with him then he wouldn’t have died? It was his fault. All his fault. He should have stayed. Why hadn’t he stayed?  
“Oi”  
His racing thoughts stopped. He recognised that voice.   
“Calm down, just breathe”  
Right, breathe. Ok. The hand on his shoulder helped quiet his thought. His mind quieted, and the voice that use to be full of mocking was replaced with comforting. Koujaku. He was probably looking after Tai, and she needed all the help she could get.   
“Noiz, you need to stay calm or you will pass out and I’m not looking after you”  
“I..I’m calm” He wasn’t. He wasn’t calm at all, but he didn’t want to burden Koujaku anymore.  
“Good” Koujaku then removed his hand and left to make a warm drink. Noiz decided to follow him, the state of Tai was upsetting for him.   
“Koujaku, how?” He couldn’t form a full sentence, his world had crumbled around him. No more light to guide him, his light had dulled and went out with Aobas life.   
“I….I don’t know”…..What? How could he not know? Koujaku continued, “We hadn’t seen him for a few days and we called his coil but, he didn’t answer. It rang and rang but no answer”  
“That doesn’t mean that he’s died” So, maybe there is hope. Maybe Aoba is alive.  
“It does when the doctors called in and told us that he is lying on a stone cold FUCKING SLAB!” Tears were falling from the eyes of Koujaku, a man so strong willed. He was breaking. And so was Noiz.   
Being told that Aoba was now lying, dead in a hospital bed had destroyed the new world Noiz had. He no longer wanted to feel, no longer wanted these emotions. And yet, if he lost them, he’d lose his last connection to Aoba. And he didn’t want that.   
He left the household, but not before leaving an Usagi and enough money for better treatment for Tai. Now what? He had nothing left. All of his efforts were for nothing. All he wanted was to give Aoba what he deserved, and he never got the chance. And now he never will.


	2. Return to the living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and what if he came back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't like this part. but I wrote it, so I'm posting it

He wanted to see him, just one last time. Once more he wanted to feel those soft blue locks between his fingers and the soft feather-like skin under his hands.  
Noiz made his way to the hospital, the body would still be there, still dead and still cold. But he didn’t care.   
Taking the steps toward the desk and asking to see him had been more difficult that Noiz had anticipated. He didn’t want it to be true. It seemed like it could still be all a dream if he never saw the body. But he didn’t want to live in this nightmare.  
“Excuse me”  
“yes?” the perky, cleanly dresses lady seemed so care free, as if there weren’t people suffering behind her and above her head on the floors above.  
“Aoba Seragaki, is he here?” She proceeded to type away at her keyboard upon the request. Her confused expression worried Noiz.  
“I’m sorry sir, but he left yesterday” The confusion in his head was over powering, how could he have left? He’s dead. Isn’t he? He’s no more, his life ended. That is what he was told. That is what he heard. Dead. Dead. Dead.   
And he blacked out.  
\-----------  
Noiz remembered waking up in a soft bed, it was warm. So very warm. He never wanted to leave, never wake up. Then he remembered why he had blacked out, and had fully woken up. He had not taken in his surroundings until he noticed his shirt jacked had been removed and the room was a blinding white. It reminded him too much of his old room, blank with no signs of love. And he wanted out, both then and now.  
With the help of Usagi, he had made his way into the computer systems and found video footage. He scrolled through the files until he found yesterdays. He went through so many hours of footage in mere minutes. And stopped only when a familiar blue head was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Increasing the resolution he saw the winged heart pin on the jacket draped over Aoba. Yakuza.   
Quelling the anger inside of him, he used the street cameras to follow their movements until they had reached a car. Quickly following the licence plate had taken him to a supposedly abandoned location, one he intended to search.  
He left the hospital and made arrangements to get to the location.   
It took a matter of hours, and Noiz had found himself in a dreary part of town. There was no way of locating the Yakuza or Aoba so all he could do was send a couple of Usagi away and trust his own eyes. And yet, to find them wasn’t hard. All he had to do was look for the sleek black car outside of a lavish building. It was rather easy since it stood out from the poorer, broken down buildings.   
\------------   
He searched the floors and found nothing, not even a blue strand. All the rooms were empty and bare. One room left. The one at the top. Noiz had no hope, he was just running on curiosity now. He had no way of following Yakuza, they were too deep and hidden for him to follow, so he had nothing left to go for. There was no hope of finding a ghost  
Opening the door, it was the same as the others, bare. Nothing spectacular, a bed, a dressing table, and some draws. He had the bathroom left to check. So he stumbled over. He rested his hand on the cold steel handle, maybe, he thought, maybe after this I can just leave, possibly return to rhyme.   
He turned the handle.  
The first thing he noticed was that the room was warmer than the rest. Heat rises he thought, that’s why. But as he lifted his head, he saw blue. He saw the colour that had painted his life such a tranquil and fulfilling colour. He couldn’t move. His feet wouldn’t let him. All he could do was stare.   
He stared at the shining blue locks that draped down and had covered his ivory skin. It was longer, he noted. And his skin had acquired a whiter hue. The next thing he noticed was how his hands and feet were bound and how he was nearly melting in with the white of the bath tub. His feet started to move. He got closer. And he saw the black covering his eyes, and the bruises and cuts of the ropes that had bound him too tightly before. The dried blood around his chapped lips, and the dried scabs littering his body stood out too much  
Maybe he was dead. It was the first thought that had ran through his head. Not if he was ok.   
Noiz reached a hand to the blue waves.   
And a whimper reached his ears.  
He was alive. Aoba was alive. And Noiz had never felt so much joy. And yet, why did he whimper? Why did Aoba whimper at his touch?  
He lifted the blindfold with a gentle touch, stroking his cheek as it was lifted. Those amber lights that had pierced through the darkness in his heart, they had dimmed. But they weren’t gone. There was still hope. He unbound his broken skin from the merciless ropes and caressed the harsh markings. Before lifting him from the empty bath, he had taken his jacket off and softly covered the shivering figure.   
He had found Aoba.  
\---------------~~~~~~~~~~~~

They returned home. Aoba had been in the hospital for around a month, healing both physically and mentally. No one questioned as to what had happened to Aoba, they were just happy he was back. Tai had recovered immensely after the return of her grandson and the aided medical care Noiz had paid for. And Koujaku had refused to leave Tai and Aoba alone for months. Noiz was happy, and he managed to show how much he had changed for Aoba. Noiz told him how much he loved him, how distraught he was to find out he had passed, and how overjoyed he was to finally feel his warmth in his arms again.


End file.
